


Enraptured and Cherished

by FrozenMarVel



Series: Aquaman!Merthur [4]
Category: Aquaman (2018), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aquaman!Arthur, First Time, M/M, Mera!Merlin, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMarVel/pseuds/FrozenMarVel
Summary: “Mine!” Arthur snarled, sweeping down Merlin’s neck and marking it with his teeth.“Only ever yours.” Merlin purred, raking his nails down Arthur’s tanned, golden back.A moment of respite, after a war and before a crown, between the One True King and the other side of his coin.





	Enraptured and Cherished

**Author's Note:**

> First. Ever. Smut.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> I enjoyed writing it myself.
> 
> Have no idea where this came from, though.
> 
> I'm terribly embarrassed.
> 
> Edit: Set in Chapter 20 of the Warden, Primal story. Somewhere during Arthur’s POV. You’ll know where.

~*~*~*~

It felt like a victory, more than gaining the Trident or defeating Mordred had been.

Having Merlin underneath him, rosy cheeked and expectant, was exhilarating. It was a heady feeling which sent Arthur’s heart rate through the roof and made his lungs have trouble getting enough oxygen.

Seeing dark, wavy hair spread over a pillow and deep blue eyes glinting playfully was steadily robbing him of coherency. Merlin grinned, knowingly, but Arthur knew he was no less affected by the King himself.

How he wanted to ruin this man in the best possible way.

They had dispensed of their armors and underclothing slowly, tugging them off each other and reveling in each inch of bare skin. Now, they laid prone on the bed, feasting their eyes on each other’s forms, exquisite as they were in the low lighting of the room.

Arthur held himself up, momentarily denying them both contact. He bore his weight in one arm, raising his other to gently caress Merlin’s face, following the contour of a high cheekbone. The prince sighed softly, eyes going half-lidded, smoldering look sending a shiver down Arthur’s spine.

“What are you waiting for, Sire?” Merlin asked, throaty, in an exaggerated way. Arthur huffed, amused, before leading his hand down, touching creamy skin lovingly with his fingertips. He traced the long neck, down the center of the chest, brushing a darkening nipple on the way before continuing to the side and down a toned thigh, avoiding the twitching member nestled between dark curls.

Merlin sighed again, unwilling to break the moment but clearly craving more, evidenced by his worrying of his lip.

“What would you like me to do, Merlin?” Arthur asked, hushed, enchanted with the man beneath his roving hand.

“Me,” Merlin answered, nonchalant, making Arthur choke as blood rushed down to his cock at hearing that. Merlin smirked impishly, lifting his hands to skim them all over the delectable figure on top of him.

Arthur swallowed, hard, before taking a deep breath. He directed his hand up Merlin’s inner thigh, drawing circles on the way. Suddenly gripping the back of the knee, Arthur brought the leg up and away, making space in between to settle himself.

They moaned, helpless at the response from their lower bodies where they were now intimately touching. Their cocks were pressed against the other’s belly, weeping from the too-much and not-enough stimulation. It felt heavenly.

Unable to stop, Arthur shoved their hips together, jerking against Merlin’s groin and sending delicious shocks through their systems. He crashed his mouth to Merlin’s, passionately demanding entrance and having it granted. He tasted the delectable cavern, quickly growing addicted, and coaxed the opposing tongue to battle. Arthur dominated, but Merlin gave as good as he got.

Parting to breathe, Arthur mouthed a trail from Merlin’s lips to his chest, curling his tongue around a nipple before biting it gently. Merlin yelped, eyes wide in surprise at feeling his lover’s tender abuse. It seemed Arthur had found a sensitive spot that Merlin had been unaware of.

Letting go, Arthur dove to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. 

Merlin looked enraptured.

Their cocks swelled but Arthur ignored that, happy to lavish Merlin’s upper body with gentle bites, steadily heading down.

“Arthur…!” Merlin exclaimed, shaking, gnawing at his lip and burying his hands in his King’s golden hair. 

“What do you want Merlin?” Arthur asked, voice hoarse from pleasure, gazing up from his place near his beloved’s drooling length.

“More~” Merlin mewled, mesmerized with the view of Arthur in that position.

Arthur’s mouth twitched in an aborted smile, tilting his head in thought before he rose from the bed abruptly and swam away from Merlin.

Said prince gaped before spluttering in indignation. Merlin’s upset was so great that he did not notice Arthur returning with a small opened jar in his hands, which was promptly chucked aside.

“Y-You are such a royal prat!”

Arthur shushed him, stroking a calming hand down a still raised leg, Merlin having kept them spread for his King. 

“I will _ not _ be-nng!” Merlin’s protests choked, startled as he was by the feeling of a warm, slick hand wrapping around his straining cock. He threw his head back with abandon, twisting his hands on the bed sheets, and Arthur did his best to memorize the view.

“So, now I’m a _ royal _ prat? What happened to clotpole?” Arthur questioned, laughter in his voice. He did not really expect an answer, as Merlin was engrossed in the friction and heat of Arthur’s hand stroking him.

The blonde used the distraction to hook a leg over his shoulder and lift Merlin’s hips up. Carefully, he brushed the pink, puckered hole of his entrance.

Merlin raised his head to look back down. Arthur caught and held his gaze. With deliberate movements, he touched the sensitive skin around the rim, circling it tenderly. Merlin took a deep breath, exhaled and consciously relaxed his body, taut as it was by Arthur’s ministrations on his dick.

Arthur stared at the puckered hole as it winked and opened, heat pooling in his belly. He pressed his finger in, to the first then second knuckle, stroking gently before pushing to the last and crooking it immediately to scrape at Merlin’s insides.

It was pure bliss. The unabating heat and the unyielding tightness caused his heart to race. Merlin gasped and trembled at the intrusion, submitting to Arthur without hesitation.

Arthur’s finger retreated and returned, every time brushing deeper inside his lover. He wriggled in a second finger, scissoring gently to stretch the entrance more, exploring patiently until-

“_ There _! Arthur~” Merlin wailed, bucking his hips when Arthur grazed a sweet spot within. Having found his goal, Arthur focused, single-mindedly stretching and caressing his beloved while paying the occasional attention to Merlin’s stiff cock.

When the third finger was added, Merlin tensed before screaming, semen bursting from his length and his ass clenching impossibly strong on Arthur’s digits. The blonde helped him ride it out, slowing his prodding fingers.

Merlin melted, one hand tangled on Arthur’s hair and pulling at it in the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Arthur retreated his hands completely, kissing his navel before climbing back up and seeking Merlin’s mouth. The prince’s tension was gone and his body loose on the bed. He opened his lips for his King, meeting his tongue and sucking on it lazily.

Arthur also relaxed, having completed his self-imposed mission to bring Merlin over the edge. While they kissed, he felt Merlin’s hands skimming his sides lightly. 

Said hands grasped tightly and with a sudden push, Arthur found himself beneath Merlin, who now straddled his hips. His panting and his glittering eyes made for an intoxicating sight, but it was his shy-yet-sinful smile that stole Arthur’s breath away.

“My turn now,” Merlin said, provocatively, no longer so innocent to the ways of lovemaking and clearly seeking further experiences. 

Arthur pondered on the release of this evidently insatiable beast, then mentally shrugged. Only he would be permitted to delight on Merlin’s exploration of carnal desires.

Merlin’s long fingers grasped Arthur’s cock, which had not stopped leaking - for who would with a sensual god gracing his bed -. He braced his knees at each side of Arthur, before guiding himself back and lower until Arthur’s tip was kissing Merlin’s winking hole.

They groaned together again, before Merlin sank slowly and allowed his body to yield to the iron hard member seemingly too large for such a small entrance.

The head popped in and Merlin whined. 

Arthur whimpered, wanting to force his whole cock inside the inviting heat but gathering all his willpower to let Merlin set his own pace.

The black haired beauty continued, oblivious to anything but the impressive, rigid tool wreaking havoc within him. He sank lower, impaling himself and loving every second of it.

Unable to resist, Arthur clutched the toned legs encasing him and thrust up, driving his cock smoothly all the way inside a quivering, vocal Merlin.

They paused, trying to regain their breaths, fully aware of each other in the most intimate, dizzying way. Arthur cherished the moment, the first of many to come -if Merlin had his way, which he _ would _-.

Merlin hummed curiously, blinking dazed eyes and contracting his abdominal muscles. Arthur let him be, caressing everything he could reach, feeling drunk.

The prince rocked from side to side, before pushing up with his legs and dropping playfully back on the stiff cock. He seemed to like that, so he kept doing it, gradually gaining an elegance to his motions and stimulating their nerve-endings.

Arthur splayed his hands on Merlin’s lower back to guide him.

The sinuous undulation of Merlin’s hips was so delightful, Arthur felt drugged out of his mind. Watching that gorgeous figure, the shine on those firm abs, the lovely flush spreading down that long pale neck and his cock disappearing inside Merlin’s body, was hypnotizing. Feeling that tight, warm heat surrounding him…

But then, that sensual creature made a sudden twist and a clench that had Arthur biting his tongue!

“_ Merlin _! I-I, y-you w-wait… nngh!” Even at a loss for words and at the peak of pleasure, he could still register how Merlin was clearly enjoying Arthur’s language woes, for he had thrown his head back, falling victim to loud, helpless laughter.

Arthur gripped Merlin’s hips, encouraging harder, faster movements, and stared dazedly up at the vision robbing him of all senses. “You are going to kill me, Merlin!” He groaned.

Gasping for breath and involuntarily clenching around the throbbing, hard length inside him, Merlin looked back down at his King and smiled beatifically. “Don’t you dare, Arthur! I still very much need you alive!”

This was highlighted by a particularly rough drop of his body, shoving himself down and burying Arthur’s cock to the hilt.

It was Arthur’s turn to laugh freely, feeling his heart bursting. Oh, how he loved this man!

Never one to fall behind, he braced the soles of his feet on the bed and pushed his hips up, chasing that delicious pleasure found only within Merlin.

The sorcerer moaned, arching his back, before falling forward to clash his lips to Arthur’s in a deep, searing, hungry kiss. Merlin broke it off only to breathe his King’s name huskily and wantonly.

Arthur took it as his cue, rolling them on the bed until he had Merlin back underneath him, pliant and needy and _ all his _. He placed his arms under Merlin’s long legs and hoisted them up, spreading them open more and slamming in harder.

Merlin’s litany of ‘ah, ah, ah!’ drove him wild. In a particularly sharp thrust, Arthur grazed that sweet spot which had Merlin keening in ecstasy. From then on, he made sure to aim there.

Their bodies continued the ancient dance, chasing their own completion with each other. Arthur fell into a rhythm, ramming inside the slick hole between Merlin’s cheeks. He let go of his legs, bracing his arms at Merlin’s sides, as he felt Merlin wrap his legs over Arthur’s waist and shove him in harder.

Suddenly, Merlin threw his arms around Arthur’s neck, bringing him down for a kiss. The change in angle on Arthur’s latest plunge had Merlin crying out, however, and his eyes washed gold in response.

Arthur’s breath hitched before he let loose a loud growl, born from deep within, which echoed in the chambers. Magic surged around them, tickling their senses and pushing their mutual pleasure to greater heights.

“Mine!” Arthur snarled, sweeping down Merlin’s neck and biting, marking it with his teeth. Merlin clutched Arthur’s hair and pushed his head more firmly to his shoulder.

“Only ever yours,” Merlin purred in response, raking his nails down Arthur’s tanned, golden back with his other hand. “I love you,” he moaned next.

Arthur felt that like a punch to his stomach. 

With one last thrust, he climaxed, losing himself to the unbearable lightning coursing through his veins. He filled up his lover deep on instinct while white hot pleasure exploded behind his closed eyelids, dark spots flashing soon after. Arthur felt Merlin cresting after him, tightening blissfully around his cock while spilling his seed between their chests.

They rode their high leisurely, lasting an indeterminate amount of time. Arthur could not help but press his lips all over Merlin’s dear face, shakily kissing down his neck and chest, softly and soothingly. Merlin panted, blissful, trying to regain his breath while his hands roved over his King’s back and sides.

Spent, Arthur slid his member out slowly and made to move off, but Merlin kept him close, unwilling to let go.

“Stay,” he sleepily requested, ”Just a little longer.”

Arthur huffed, smiling. He knew he would never deny Merlin anything, much less in moments like this where he looked thoroughly ravished, happy and sated. He opted to answer with a sweet and languid kiss.

“I love you too, Merlin” He breathed in the other’s red lips, sucking on the lower, swollen one. He made a vague mental note to keep that mouth kiss-bruised all the time.

Arthur brought the comforter up to cover them, and settled for the night.

They slept their pleasant exhaustion off, far into the following day, radiating contentment while in each other’s arms.


End file.
